A Touch of Black with a Taste of Lonely
by Ignorant-Innocence
Summary: Every member of the Black family seems to carry and evil gene and an urge to corrupt. Sirius Black was an exception, but look where it landed him..Is there another Black willing to take on the world?
1. Prologue

BLACK. It was one word, one name that caused people's hearts to stop and legs to quake. It was the one name that could make grown men cower and children emit shrill cries and large tears.

It was a word that left an awful taste in your mouth; one taste that could not be scrubbed away with any type of agent. Black may just be the absence color in the eyes of muggles, but for the wizarding world it was the absence of light; the product of on pure evil.

Evil that would make even Merlin himself shiver inside his dirt covered casket.

Every single Black could be seen scowling and rubbing people into the dirt as though they were beneath them.

All the Black's seem to do was corrupt anything they touched, just as Midas turned all he owned into gold in the Greek myth. The only problem was that Midas was just a myth, a story that was probably brought on by the sweep of 'magic' and mysticism over the country.

The Blacks were not some horrible villain that would be defeated by a hero or a tall tale in history. No, the Blacks were so much more real than a page in a book. They only produced bloodlines of hate and corruption, even extending to the Malfoy family, which is most notable in the young Draco.

But, not all Blacks cause that blood freezing reaction.

There are a few who are looked upon with respect and admiration, even if it is in the heart of very few. Sirius Black, for one, can be considered on the side of light. If one would overlook the murder sentence, he is only a good natured man who had been framed.

His eyes may seem dark and grim, but with closer inspection, one can see the light in those eyes. Many people to this day would avoid him at all costs; even so much as to take a wrong turn in the road to avoid any eye contact.

If only Sirius could come out into the daylight. If he did, people would be a little less wary of the Black family. But, he was condemned and hated by the people he trusted.

So, all little hope rests in a young girl. She is far from perfect and contains the usual flaws, one which would be a crooked nose, but that does not detain from her mysterious beauty.

She is not the typical beauty whose hair seems to magically glow and flow when there is no wind. Her long brown locks seem to tangle at a moments notice, but that only gives her more personality.

Her eyes are not a brilliantly blue or green, but her coal black ones are striking to say the least. She can uphold a civil conversation, one that does not contain the word 'like' or the phrase 'oh my god' in it.

Her smile is said to be able to light up the darkest times, but she scolds her father every time he says it. The one thing that makes her outshine all those beauties is her modesty. Never once did she take a glance in the mirror and stare at her face for ungodly hours.

Never once did she laugh at an awkward person thrown into a social situation. For heaven sakes she even felt sorry for Severus Snape when he father told her stories of his constant torment on the Potions professor.

So, she can be regarded as a 'goodie two shoes', but those mischief in those eyes tell a different story. She is the daughter of a famous marauder after all. And most importantly, she is a Black. The only Black who could freeze over hell itself and then melt it again.


	2. Welcome Home

Okay, here's the first chapter! I really hope its okay.

Note: I do not own Harry Potter in any way whatsoever

I kept it in third person, so I'm not sure how well it's going to work out, but your opinions are welcome.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mysterious figure loomed in the growing darkness, its black eyes shining eerily against the sliver of moon that was not hidden behind the shadows. The figure was barely visible underneath the little light that broke through the veil of darkness.

This figure's eyes pierced through the small illusion in front of the forlorn looking building, one that looked as though it would crumble beneath the lightest weight.

Those eyes could make anyone cower beneath it, but in the moon it seemed as though they glowed against the blackness.

The figure warily looked over its shoulder before pulling its hood down, revealing the soft features of a young girl.

This said girl swept her eyes over the buildings, searching for any type of activity, evil or not. She sighed when she could hear the echoes of voices within 12 Grimmauld Place. When would they learn to flick their wrists once in awhile? It would have been easy for anyone to hear the people's hushed voices inside.

Before entering the dilapidated house, she wiped her mouth quickly with a small rag, removing all remnants of blood. It stained the rag a dingy maroon and she tucked it deep away into her pocket, as though it was a secret.

A small smile graced her face as the familiar warmth hit her, along with the smell of dust and wet dog. It was really good to be home.

The only thing that was missing was the unshaven face of her father.

She couldn't contain her excitement. It was building and building that she couldn't take it anymore. She opened a familiar door. "Father!" she called loudly, not noticing the odd looks that were being thrown her way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was literally broken, physically and mentally. Cedric Diggory's face haunted him as a constant reminder that he failed. He couldn't even save one person from destruction and death. Everyone he was around took on the danger that came with caring, but Harry couldn't stand to see another person fall because of him.

He sat mutely at the table, trying to ignore everyone's worried and unsure glances being thrown his way.

Molly Weasly and Sirius Black seemed to be having a hidden debate within their eyes on Harry's capability. Coal black met warm green ones, although at the moment the warm ones were glaring unmercifully at the dark pools.

Finally, Harry grew fed up with the constant glances and spoke. "I want to help." Was the only thing that flew from his tongue, although he had wished he was bold enough to let a few choice words slip through. Why had no one informed him on this meeting? Was there a point on letting him rot with the Dursley's?

Sirius shot Molly a victorious smirk before explaining the happenings of Lord Voldemort and the Ministry. Ron frowned while showing his best friend the Daily Prophet, which was plastered with Harry's face; his face that went from a hero to a liar.

Harry looked at the paper in disdain, and wanted to rip it to shreds, getting rid of the foul lies that were being created. He couldn't even glance at the headline without becoming red with anger or his stomach twisting sickly.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, worry apparent on both faces as Harry hands shook as the headlined flashed in front of his eyes.

"Now Harry, Voldemort needs something that he didn't have before…it's-" but he was cut off by Molly's howling and the loud rumbling of the buildings parting.

Everyone immediately quieted, looking at each other with panicked expressions.

Sirius eyebrows knitted together before he heard the loud shuffling of foot steps.

His heart pumped faster as sweat slithered down his hand from gripping his wand too tight. He looked toward his old friend Remus Lupin. "Remus, who is it?" he asked, knowing his friend had a better nose than any other.

Remus inhaled deeply, letting his senses become suffocated with the new scent. It was the pure smell of vanilla but blood seeped through the scent and corrupted the entire smell itself.

His eyes grew dimmer and darker at the smell of blood, but after looking at his best friend's face he held his tongue. He pushed the scent away fast, before drowning in it. He shook his head. "It's no one that has a reason to harm us." He said cryptically.

Sirius looked at his old friend, whose eyes glimmered with happiness. Confusion swarmed his mind as he tried to understand his friend's words. He looked down at his plate, mulling Remus's words over as he scattered his food with a spoon.

Remus was always the smart one, making it easy for him to push the right buttons to agitate Sirius.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but he was enveloped by a tight hug. He looked down to see a huge mess of wispy brown hair. He smiled broadly before tightening his grip on his only child.

"Shale." He said breathlessly, pushing his daughter away so he could look at her more closely. Her dark eyes glimmered into his coal ones. He had to admit that her absence hadn't sunk in deep, but her being home overwhelmed him.

He could even feel tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

"I've missed you dad." Shale said with a smile, her body tightening as she heard a light cough break the silence. She turned a light scarlet as she saw everyone staring at her; one even had pumpkin juice dripping off his chin. She had been too busy to notice that the red head had choked on the juice when he heard the word daughter leave Sirius's mouth. She tilted her head slightly, observing each of the shocked faces in the room.

She finally turned her head around, her black eyes meeting those of Remus Lupin, who had his hand still placed near his mouth.

"Remus!" she said happily, latching her arms onto his neck. He nearly fell back with her force, but held onto her tightly nonetheless.

"Can I talk to your for a minute?" he asked Shale quietly, although everyone in the room heard because of their hushed voices over the new stranger. Shale glanced over at her father, who gave his permission by waving his hand dismissively.

She gave everyone a quick smile before letting Remus tug on her sleeve, a rough gesture for her to follow. Shale looked up at Remus's concentrated look, wondering what could be going on in that complex mind. Shale always believed Remus burdened himself with his own thoughts and worrying, instead of letting life take its course, whether it is on the beaten path or not.

Once they were far from wandering or extendable ears, Remus spoke in a hushed, aloof voice. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking in her direction.

"I'm fine, why?" Shale questioned, darting her eyes to the small plant in the corner. She knew not to look in those eyes. If she did, her mouth would spill without her mind registering. The man did have very powerful eyes. They would trap you and suffocate you until you squirmed and faced reality.

"Then why do you reek of blood?" Remus asked, his eyebrows rising.

Shale mentally cursed the power nose of a werewolf.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope it was up to par with everyone…

I know Shale's an odd name, but for some reason I liked it, although I don't even know if it is a real name, but celebrities name their kids audio science and apple so I decided it was okay.

There will be more humor and this is supposedly a romance, so I'll have to find a strapping lad for Shale…I can't believe I used the words strapping lad…


	3. Chocolate and names

Here's chapter 2!

I tried to put a little humor, just because it fits Shale's personality.

And I hate when there's no comic relief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shale looked away quickly, trying to avoid the question. If anyone knew of what happened, it would make worry a heavy burden to bear.

Calloused and cut fingers grabbed her chin, raising her to bright amber eyes. She tried to flick her eyes away, but she became consumed in the piercing pools.

"Remus." She said quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

Remus Lupin only gave her a questioning gaze. He had never seen the girl so distraught in his entire life. She gained a lot of qualities from her father, one being the nonchalant personality, even in the face of real danger. It was all good fun in their eyes. But in her eyes he saw a different message; it's all good fun until some one gets killed.

"What happened?" he asked soothingly, his fingers twitching in anticipation. He hated to admit it, but at this moment he really wanted a piece of nice, smooth chocolate to calm his nerves. Then, he would be in pure ecstasy and could lose himself in blissful state. He couldn't take seeing her twist her hair nervously. The only other time she did that was when Sirius was marked as a traitor.

"It's all hopeless." She muttered quickly, burying her head in her hands, her hair creating a veil between herself and Remus's mesmerizing eyes. It made her hold her tongue for a moment, before realizing it would be of no good. Remus could understand, he always understood.

"What is?"

"This whole war. We are fated to lose." She said pausing and sniffling before continuing. "I hate to seem so negative because all it breeds is more negativity, but not everyone is willing to fight for a cause that is still in the dark."

"There is always hope." Remus confirmed.

"But they were so hard to get to, let alone try to convince them to join the side of light, or to be more exact Dumbledore's side. They're not stupid. They can read and everything is pointing to lies; the boy who lived and the Hogwarts headmaster. They don't take kindly to strangers. They are complete and total monsters, lurking in the night to snatch up an innocent and suck greedily upon their blood. I really hated going there, watching them eye me up suspiciously and licking their lips as they could hear the blood pumping through my veins. I really think I would have had a better chance with werewolves." She remarked, chuckling dryly.

Remus clicked his tongue in disgust. Why was everyone so blind? There was so much faith in Harry before, but now everyone is becoming corrupted without even noticing. "Did they give an answer?" "And what of werewolves, aren't they just as monstrous?" he asked, know becoming filled with self doubt. He hated himself for what he had become, a vicious, blood lusting beast that had a fetish for tearing into flesh and dismantling muscle.

"Not a straight one. This message even rivaled those cryptic answers you give." She said, lightening the mood like this line of Blacks would. "And you know how I feel about werewolves. Some can be the beast you describe, always lusting after blood, but some are not. Some are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen. When the moon hits their fur it emits a faint glow and just seeing their graceful steps make me awestruck." She said, causing Remus to blush slightly. He was not used to someone describing werewolves other than demons.

"Well then there is always hope, even if that is completely redundant. But that does not answer my question, why do you reek of blood?"

"Like I said, it was hard to get there and vampires aren't the most welcoming creatures." Shale said, plopping down in a chair, rubbing her temples gently. "I'm getting too old for this."

Remus snorted while shuffling through his pockets. "If you're old than I must be ancient. Maybe I should retire now and rent a summer home."

"I think you have a few more years left in you." Shale said rolled her eyes, but watched in interest as Remus pulled out something wrapped in purple tin foil. Her eyes lit up as she detected the small hint of chocolate that engulfed her senses.

"Remus?" she asked quietly, her voice trying to hide its pleading. Too bad for her it was masked badly.

"Hm?" he asked, placing a small piece in his mouth and savoring it as it began to melt from his saliva.

Shale smiled innocently, holding her hand as though she was a small child, her eyes growing big with longing. "Moony, please." She says in her most innocent voice as possible and Remus can't help but spare a glance her way.

When he did, his heart melts. That girl could surely surpass her father in persuasion, but two gears click in his head. The first thing is that her charm didn't work on the vampires because there is no heart beating within their chests, well not technically.

Shale seemed to have the power of persuasion, many believed she was blessed by it with magic, but that still remains a mystery. That was why she was the obvious person chosen to persuade one of the more deadly creatures.

The second thing he realized that she was attempting to pilfer his chocolate. She was basically ripping it out of his bare hands, running the bliss he was planning on slipping in. Many men could fall to Shale's urging, but he was different from most.

"No." he said firmly, a small smirk on his features as he watched her façade drop, revealing a small scowling girl.

He couldn't help but taunt the girl just a bit; being a hungry animal by nature he enjoyed watching his prey suffer. He liked to think of himself as bigger than the animal wanting to burst free, but he did have his relapses.

He held a piece of chocolate in front of her face, waving it lightly as though he was admitting defeat. Shale smiled and reached for it, her hand only catching the air. A frown etched on her face.

Remus yelped loudly when he was tackled to the floor, slim fingers unlatching each finger from the death grip he held on the chocolate.

Shale laughed triumphantly, popping the miniscule crumb in her mouth, giving Remus a smile, her teeth coated with a dark brown.

"You know Remus, I think you should go to CA." she said quietly, looking at the pathetic werewolf on the floor.

"California?" he questioned, trying to piece together her tricky sentence. Maybe she learned a bit too much from him.

"No silly, chocoholics anonymous. I think you need serious help." She said trying to muster the best nagging voice she could as she wagged a finger in his face.

"Please it's hardly an addiction." He scoffed.

"Really? So you wouldn't mind if I told everyone about your little stash?" Shale questioned, the mischief twinkling in her eye brightly, before starting for the door.

"Don't you dare!" he yelled, grabbing her ankle and yanking her to the floor.

Shale screamed, hitting her head against the wood floor, seriously thinking her brain collided with the front of her skull. "Blimey." She muttered, rubbing her head quickly, as if that would dismiss all the pain.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Remus said apologetically, kneeling over her to make sure she was fine. Now there was typical Remus.

He touched her head lightly, watching Shale cringe under his soft touch. "It seems like it's just a bruise." He said but his eyes told that he was guilty.

"It's alright." She said, before hearing the door being torn open, Sirius standing there with his wand jutting out from his hand, as though it was a natural appendage.

He chuckled when he saw the sight, trying to wrap his mind around a plausible explanation. Then he decided to forget all reasonable options for the chance to embarrass both of them.

"Remus seriously. Next time if you're going to try anything please take her to your room."

Remus's breath choked from inside his lungs as he looked at his friend flabbergasted.

Shale's eyes were wide as she buried her face within her long hair, trying to hide her face that now resembled a tomato. "Father!" she yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat quietly at the table, glaring at the place where the girl just stood. Her words just couldn't be true and Harry couldn't comprehend them coming from another's lips.

Everyone else was silent as well, watching Harry as though he was a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode.

"Daughter?" Ron finally choked out, while keeping a wary eye on his friend. If it was such a shock to him, Harry must have been in a coma. This just seemed like too much to throw on Harry's shoulders at the moment.

Sirius surveyed the people in front of him, all showing a different emotion. Molly was smiling broadly, the love already emanating from her. He could already see Shale opening up a purple wrapped package that contained a sweater with a huge S on the front of it. He liked Molly's loveable nature. It made things easier when he had to leave knowing they were in good hands.

Tonks looked unfazed though she didn't seem too happy to see Remus leave so quickly. He had his suspicions about the woman, but they would have to wait.

Hermione looked completely calm, although there was an undertone of confusion lit in her eyes. At least he could count on her to stay calm in any situation.

Ron looked as though he had just been hit by a truck. His eyes were wide as he swirled his remaining pumpkin juice that was not covering himself in his cup. He had been the first to speak. It looked like he took after Molly in some ways.

And then there was Harry. He looked in complete thought, although numerous emotions skittered across those green eyes of his. "Yes, she is my daughter."

"Since when?" Harry asked, a hint of bitterness in it, but Sirius brushed it off as natural.

"Since forever. She's just been kept under wraps." He explained, watching Harry's tension somewhat die down. He understood.

"Don't worry though. I have enough room in this heart for a whole country." He explained, causing little giggles and bits of laughter.

Harry's imbedded frown seemed to disappear, but uneasiness was still left in the room.

A loud scream broke everyone out of their thoughts. Sirius sighed loudly. "I swear that man better have not done anything to Shale." He said with a smile, walking out of the room.

"Shale?" Fred and George Weasley questioned, looking at everyone in the room.

"What kind of name is that?" Ron asked, showing a disgusted look.

Hermione immediately smacked him across the head. "I'll have you know I like the name!"

Ron scoffed and leaned closer to Harry. "Well of course. Her name is Hermione."

Harry snickered, but did find the name compelling, yet odd.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I hope it was okay…


End file.
